


Run Away With Me

by renai_ren



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (technically 'wet' humping ahahahaha), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtub Sex, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Eloping, Frotting, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, M/M, Marriage, One small happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renai_ren/pseuds/renai_ren
Summary: L and Light abandon the Kira case and run away together. Smut and fluff. Gift fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atutsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/gifts).



“I love you,” Light whispered, grasping for L’s hands beneath the sheets.

He clenched the teenager’s hands up between his palms and squeezed them, before leaning in to plant a kiss on his curled fingers. His skin felt warm against his dry lips as his lower lip caught up ever so slightly in a trailed caress to the tips of his fingers, after letting his hands slip out of his grasp once again. Taking the teenager’s fingertips into his mouth, and grabbing his wrists, his tongue lapped against them and his lips tightened. Light’s panting and warm breath felt trapped within the sheets, meant for no one else but him. His enjoyed sweetness of his fingers; the darkness around them only gave him more focus on every other sense but his sight, and he could feel every little touch or taste.

Before he could stop him, Light retracted his hand. The few seconds of silence were enough to suggest Light had something on his mind, which was the usual case in such instances, and by this time he should have been used to it, but it still left him with that same sense of unease he always had. Light was Kira, and that would be enough to worry anyone in his situation.

Light curled up close to him. He’d moved so close that L could now make out some of his features. No matter what he was feeling, his face always held that same blank expression that was impossible to read into. With half-lidded eyes and not a sign of even the slightest upturn or downturn at the corners of his mouth, it was unnerving. It left him with the impression that no matter how open Light could be with him, there were still things worth hiding to him and keeping a straight face over. L wasn’t one for being cut off from knowing every little detail of a person.

Wanting to grab his hand again, he placed his palm in his and tried to interlock their fingers.

“Ryuzaki...” he hissed, met with him sharply withdrawing his entire arm and wrapping it in the covers. L brought his own hand back to his chest, taking insult to his rejection. 

His voice, despite how low he fought to keep it, seemed loud and piercing in the silence of the room. There wasn’t another soul nearby that would hear them, yet the words exchanged in the late hours were always in the form of whispers and mutterings. Never once had they spoken aloud of their relationship, or anywhere outside the confines of their room, which remained one of few places that wasn’t under surveillance. Any discussion would make it seem too real, and the task force weren’t to know of it. Keeping their talks to the quiet exchanges in their room was the best solution to both problems. At least he thought so.

L hadn’t moved as Light began rolling onto his side, turning away from him. Was he angry? Most likely. He knew what he’d done. Even in the presence of Kira, he had no fears in toying with Light. His intent-filled jabs were usually quick to be forgotten. 

“I love you too,” he finally replied to his turned back. 

The smile that traced his lips was meant for Light to see, but that moment never came when he refused to turn over, or even glance over his shoulder. He hadn’t actually moved at all. L shifted behind him, becoming very wary of his strange behaviour, but he pressed his chest to his back and snuggled into him with arms wrapping around his abdomen. Instead of providing him with his usual comfort, he was met with a trembling body. In response, he held him tighter, hoping to keep him warm even with his own frail body, but this instead led him to realize that it wasn’t coldness that made him tremble. 

He wasn’t shivering, which only seconds later occurred to him. Light was trembling. 

L let him slip away as he reached over to the lamp, fumbling around until it clicked on, and turned back over to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself before the words came out. His eyes were fixed on Light’s shaking body under the covers. It took him a moment to compose himself, but he finally dared to lean over and tried to remove the sheets from his clenched fists with a sharp tug. 

It seemed to catch him off guard as they were torn away from his grasp, revealing him in nothing but his pajama pants and bare torso. His body was still curled away from him as he knelt over to get a closer look at his face, or at least what he could see of it behind his hands.

“Have I gone too far?” His voice wavered with genuine concern.

When he was met with no answer, he crawled across the bed and leant over him. Light’s hands were held to his eyes as he continued to keep them out of sight. “There’s no need to hide. What’s wrong?”

He outright refused to reply or acknowledge him. L was bewildered by this sudden flip of a switch that sent him into a sulk. After thinking he knew what he’d done to bother Light, he was now at a loss when he couldn’t think of any good reason for why he was crying or what he could do to fix it. Emotions weren’t his strong point. On occasion, Light would show many different emotions at once, and that was something he hadn’t grown accustomed to but definitely had the intention of doing so. He wanted to understand Light in these moments, as he found it too unpredictable for his liking. His head tilted in wonder of what could possibly be going through his mind other than teenage hormones. Instead of trying to work around it with understanding, he’d have to meet Light’s unpredictability with his own. 

His lips pressed to his cheekbone, but Light appeared to be unmoved by the gesture. For the ten seconds he held it for, he hadn’t made an effort to get away from it, but as L pulled back, Light finally spoke.

“I don’t want this anymore.”

L froze before he could even move away from him. This?

“I don’t... want to live in constant hiding,” Light rubbed his eyes, now shaking much less than he had been. He took his hands away to reveal his reddened eyes, but without a tear in sight. “It can’t go on.”

The teenager rolled onto his back and L took the opportunity to drop his own weight on him. He rested his hands and forearms across Light’s chest and gazed up at him. 

“You want this, Light. That’s what you said to me.”

He shook his head. “Not like this. We can’t keep up this act of Light and Ryuzaki when it’s always going to be Kira and L. One of us will end up dead.”

And by that, he wasn’t sure who he was trying to imply would get killed by the other. Even so, that didn’t matter, because he was unaware of how wrong he was. It would never come to that. One day he would either need to catch Kira or be killed at the hands of him, as he knew very well that this game had to reach an end. What Light didn’t know was that there wasn’t just one way to end it. The task force wouldn’t know what hit them if he enacted upon his plan B. 

“Not if we were to run away,” L mumbled in amused sing-song. 

He reached up to stroke Light’s hair from his face, which had stuck itself to his dampened cheek. Light stared down at him, narrowing his eyes in nothing but absolute suspicion, before he finally began to frown at him. That was the reaction he’d first expected. The thought of letting Kira win frustrated him in such an indescribable way, but for Light’s sake he had to let go of his desire to beat Kira. His survival of the case, which he’d already solved, he claimed in comfort to himself, is how he’d walk away a winner. Losing his own life and Light would mean he’d lost. 

“How do I know you won’t take me away from the task force to have me detained or executed without their approval?” 

L sighed. Accepting that he wouldn’t defeat Kira was difficult on its own, but now he had to convince Kira that he wouldn’t take any action against him too. “I have the evidence to convict you here and now. I doubt I’d need to take you away away from the task force to arrest you,” he deadpanned, even as he felt the goosebumps on Light’s torso and the cold chill that crawled along his skin. His face was now plastered with concern, but he continued to frown. 

“I wouldn’t,” L assured him. “I’m just telling you how it is.”

It took some processing, but he soon found himself pushed onto his back with Light towering over him. Light’s fingers had found themselves coiled around his neck. The tips of their noses were touching as he brought his face worryingly close. It wasn’t the proximity, but the unusual smile stretched from cheek to cheek. “And what if I killed you and showed you how it is?”

He could feel the slightest pressure against his windpipe, but it wasn’t enough to scare him, and he felt very little force being applied. “And just as I won’t convict you, you wouldn’t.”

Light’s hands slipped away from his throat. The smile was still there, but it now seemed less contorted and more sane. His tone hadn’t changed one bit as he went along with, what he hoped was, an act of insanity used to scare him. It didn’t scare him, of course. 

“Then why do you plan to run away with me?” he laughed without it sounding forced for once, which worked as a distraction for him to grab L’s wrists and swiftly pin his arms above his head. “To lock me away in some basement?”

“No,” he muttered. “To marry you.”

His words seemed to soften the glistening in his eyes. His jaw fell slack as he gaped at him, unable to bring himself to reply. It wasn’t meant as sarcasm, and he was certain that Light had understood that.


	2. Chapter 2

They dashed through the terminal halls, hand in hand, breathless, and worked to the point of exhaustion. They’d been running for what seemed like hours, but only ten minutes. Five remaining. This would be the worst time for their plans to fall through, but he knew that they were still safe, and that they had plenty of time even if they missed their flight, which they owed to how they’d escaped unnoticed, combined with their disguises. 

L’s blonde wig, mid-length but still heavy, was in a constant state of trying fall off. They’d both come to the agreement that, given L looked smaller, he was to take up the role of Light’s - or should he say Ryuga Hideki’s - girlfriend, Amane Misa. Misa’s passport and clothing was stolen. Hideki Ryuga’s was merely copied and imitated, and Light passed exceedingly well as him. What they did was wrong, but the case of stolen identities meant nothing to them in their attempt to flee the country. 

If it hadn’t have been under suspicious circumstances, L wouldn’t have thought twice about flying them to England himself. He definitely had the means and the knowledge to do so, but it’s likely they’d be caught out if he even attempted this, and Watari wasn’t there to assist this time. He’d been left to handle the task force and to aid in L’s lies to them, which didn’t worry him in the slightest, and Light was his priority so his needs came first. He’d escape conviction with L covering his tracks, even if that meant he had to take it upon himself to enforce a mass cover-up; he’d become an assailant to Kira’s crime, and nothing about that troubled him. Not when he had Light by his side.

He could see the boarding gate vastly approaching as the Ryuga doppelganger made good headway towards it, with L tailing behind, squeezing his hand tighter as the distance closed between the two runaways and the gate. Glancing from Light to the two women, like sentinels on guard, vigilant in wait for the remaining passengers, he could feel his stomach knotting. They were the last obstacles on their path to freedom.

One of the women perked up when she caught sight of his companion. In that moment, he understood exactly why she was so intrigued, and he began to wonder if it was foolish to choose Hideki Ryuga as Light’s disguise. He passed so well that he considered the idea Light had a third secret life he hadn’t told him about. L could feel himself grow tense over the fear of them discovering that Light wasn’t actually the idol they thought he was, but he hoped this would only get them on their flight sooner. 

“H-Hideki… Ryuga…” The brunette attendant stammered out the name, before cupping her hands over her mouth, completely losing her composure and blushing furiously. The other woman rolled her eyes to such an extremity that L was sure she could practically see inside her own skull. Clearly one of them had very little taste, but he couldn’t quite get his head around which attendant that was.

Light forced a smile as he handed his ‘fan’ both boarding passes. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

That one word made his skin crawl. He was disgustingly charming when he wanted to be… and that was usually every waking second of his life. There wasn’t a moment spent where he wasn’t trying to flatter someone.

“M… Mirai…” she continued to stumble over her words as she shakily picked up one of the marker pens from her desk. “Could you… maybe sign my wrist? I-I hope that’s not too much to ask. I apologise, I’m a huge fan and I--”

Light interrupted with the wave of his hand, before casually taking the pen from her hand. She swiftly began to roll back her sleeve and held out her wrist, eyeing ‘Hideki Ryuga’ for every second he spent on perfecting a signature, until her eyes met L. Again, her eyes widened as Light finished up his signing.

“Misa-Misa?!” She cried out, snatching her wrist from Light’s hand, who didn’t seem all too impressed when he glanced over his shoulder to him. He’d now stolen the limelight. 

Before he could react, she’d approached him and wrapped her arms around him. His own disguise was worse for wear, and he was surprised that she hadn’t seen straight through it, but with most of his body covered, it would be very difficult to see much of a difference. All he needed was Misa’s signature hairstyle, her clothing and a pair of sunglasses, and he could pull it off. Even with his terrible disguise, she seemed more than overwhelmed as she locked him in a rib-crushing embrace.

“Can I have your signature too?! Are you dating Hideki?! Plea--”

He winced at her voice growing louder in his ear. Light stepped in before L could open his mouth to answer any of her pressing questions. At first he thought he was merely jealous of him getting more attention dressed as what was now his ex-girlfriend, but it then occurred to him that his voice was nothing like Misa’s, and that he’d throw it all away completely if he said a word. 

“H-hey, don’t touch her, she… she’s sick! You really wouldn’t want to catch this...” He began to pry his frail body from her arms, and the force could only be compared to the jaws of life. He was more than determined to get him out of there. 

She released L at his command and her gaze seemed to bore right into him. He’d probably lost the idol one of his fans in that moment. “We’ll just board the plane. We wouldn’t like to hold up the flight.”

The woman sighed, before stepping out of their way, and with one final look at their boarding cards, she permitted them both through the gate. As they passed the second attendant, L caught sight of a smirk. It seemed witnessing her co-worker’s misery brought her great joy. He couldn’t bring himself to stop smiling, but it was another reason from her own. They were now on their way to a new life, and with no one to stand in their way they could live a life he’d always wanted, or at least something close to that. L tugged at Light’s sleeve to get his attention. He glanced back at him, smiling knowingly, aware of every thought that was running through L’s mind, because he knew he felt it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Light held the ring no more than a few inches away as he stared at the inscription. 

“Do you like it?” L whispered as he tightened his embrace out of his need to be reassured. He nuzzled his face to his shoulder, feeling the sunlight on him as it broke through the trees, and watched as he slipped the ring back on his finger. 

“Of course I do,” Light chimed. 

“Then what’s bothering you?” 

There was very little acknowledgement towards his words of concern, and with that he knew something was amiss. Today was meant to be enjoyable. He knew Light was anxious, because even he sensed the anticipation of what was to come, where they’d venture into new territory never once explored by each other. L was a nervous man, and maybe that wasn’t always apparent. The thought of being responsible for enforcing these new boundaries of their relationship was quick to push all other thoughts aside. Would he, because of his age, need to take charge of the situation? In other words, would he need to coax Light into performing anything explicit? They’d never taken it that far before. Now they were part of a unity, he felt the pressure to conform to those expectations. He understood it was playing on Light’s mind as much as it was on his.

“We don’t need to do anything you don’t want to do,” he pressed further. “I’m nervous too.” 

To his surprise, this provoked a response from the teenager. He squirmed in his arms, and L could feel a strange warmth radiating from him. 

“Maybe after the first time it would seem less daunting,” he added, before slipping an arm away from his waist and reaching to play with his hair, unsure of how else to handle the situation other than trying to provide physical comfort for him. The teenager seemed very intent on avoiding the subject. Light wasn’t saying anything, but L wanted at least some kind of answer from him. 

Light nodded. Luckily the rustling leaves and the light breeze around them filled the silence of the clearing, but he still felt the need to compensate for their lack of conversation. It seemed he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to talk about it. 

“I’m not doing this to make you uncomfortable. I need to know what you want from me, Light.”

He continued to run his fingers thoughtlessly through the teenager’s hair, tucking it behind his ears and twirling it around his fingers. Something about that had always felt right. He wanted that sense of familiarity he had when he held or touched him. They were both very familiar with the sensual aspect of their relationship, but asking for anything more than that worried him it was too much too soon, or maybe just too much. Providing he knew where his limits were, he had no issues with what Light wanted, and felt he would be happy enough to comply with anything.

Light’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, and he was forced to stop playing with his hair.

“I want our first time to be here,” he whispered.

\--------

He could’ve listened to Light, but he knew better. That wasn’t what he wanted. L already had somewhere in mind, and it was more than what the teenager could ask for. 

‘Come with me,’ he’d said. ‘I have something better.’

This was to come as a surprise. Light wanted to know what could possibly be better than their first time being as far away from his problems as they were, but L would convince him he always had more for him than he could want. Not only did he choose to get married in that location for its vista, but it was somewhere close to home - or at least somewhere he could call a home. He hadn’t told Light, but he took that opportunity to show him where they’d spend their lives together.

They strolled across the acres of fields hand in hand. It was the first time in a very long time he’d felt at ease, despite what he knew was expected of him. Maybe he would enjoy it, and Light would too. It couldn’t have been as daunting as it seemed. He tried to let the thought slip his mind when the teenager squeezed his hand reassuringly as they continued to traverse the tall grass. 

L was satisfied that they’d had their private wedding, and how he could take his newly-wed home with him. It was nothing grand, but it was what he’d wanted. Taking his husband home with him was more than he could’ve asked for. Light was his partner, no longer his suspect.


	4. Chapter 4

L loosened his tie for him. He slipped it from around his shirt collar and watched the red tie fall to the floor, before looking back up at Light. Hands reached for his own tie, and he let them undo the knot until he intervened and forced them to stop.

“I want you to wear this.” He held the silk material up to him in his left hand. It almost seemed a shame to make him take his clothes off in exchange for a bathrobe, but it had to be done. 

Light took it from his hand with hesitancy. L’s fingers under his chin tilted his head back up to look at him, allowing him to see straight into his widening brown eyes. Each time his gaze met Light’s, he could see nothing but fearful innocence. He pressed their lips together in another attempt to comfort him. The teenager’s lips were soft, and brushed lightly against his in response, even though his own lips were likely dry and inexperienced, which made his kisses seem clumsy and lacking in the skill of intimacy.

He took a step back. When the teenager began to undress, he turned to leave the bedroom.

“H-hey, where are you going?” Light stumbled after him and grabbed his arm, but L was quick to turn back to hush him.

“Please wait here. I’ll be very quick,” L mumbled as he pried Light’s hand from his forearm, but he couldn’t seem to avoid the concerned look on his face. “I’ll be less than a few feet away, but I’d like you to change and sit here until I come back for you.”

Light frowned, but nodded moments later. He took a few steps back and sat himself on the bed, before he placed the bathrobe next to him to resume unbuttoning his shirt, and at that, L turned away and left the room. He made sure the door was closed behind him. 

L began pacing towards the other end of the hallway. The light from the setting sun illuminated the corridor, and the windows gave it a sense of being much bigger than it was. His desire to purchase the house had been fuelled by how open each and every room felt, including the many hallways it bore. It was his primary home, yet he’d never visited more than three times, and stayed overnight only once; and what struck him about that night in particular was that it was his uncovering of the Kira case. He hadn’t slept that night, similar to many other nights, but he was able to enjoy his surroundings nonetheless. He now had the luxury of bringing Light to where it all started.

The bathroom door was left ajar from earlier that day, in preparation, and he was quick to approach it and slip himself inside, and again, shutting the door carefully as he walked in. The light he’d relished in was now cut off, and he was plunged into a dark room as the door clicked shut. It took seconds for the bathroom light to automatically turn on. 

He caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror in front of him. His blue tie was strung over the back of his neck, now undone because of Light, and he began to roll his sleeves back until his attention was drawn to the rest of the room he could see behind him. He glanced over his left shoulder to the empty bath, which was much larger than any standard size, and around the various ledges he’d lined candles along.

He sat himself on the edge and started the water running. When that was finally in order, he reached to the sink ledge and grabbed the box of matches he’d left for himself. He opened it up, removing a match, which he then began striking against the side until it caught aflame.

Carefully picking up one of the closest candles to him, he quickly got it lit, and placed it back down. He managed to light at least three other nearby candles before it burned too close to his fingers and he had to shake out the flame. L placed the burnt out match on the sink, and started again as he went to light the remaining candles. All the ledges around the bathroom had different candles placed on them, and he spent at least another minute trying to light all the others around the room, until his attention was drawn to a distant sound. 

L placed the matchbox back down next to the burnt out matches. He walked over to the light switch and turned them off automatic, which turned them back off. The only source of light was now the dim glow of around twenty candles, which worked more effectively than he thought at keeping the room partially illuminated.

The noise he’d heard was now closer, and he could sense it stopping outside the closed door. Footsteps finally came to a halt. He knew it was Light, even when he’d directed him to the bedroom and had hoped to keep him there until he was ready, but he wasn’t mad that he’d disobeyed. He knew that he wouldn’t do as he was told. Even so, he ignored the door creaking open and set himself back down on the edge of the bath, which continued to fill with water. Just as he reached in with his hand to test the water, he turned to look towards the door.

He swallowed hard as Light entered in his bathrobe. L thought he was ready, but he clearly wasn’t. His hand retracted from the water, and he was at a loss for words. L sat up fully to admire how little covering he had on his body, but he could feel himself trembling at the sight of him, but as badly as he wanted him, seeing him like that was too much. His eyes were drawn to his legs, which were long, toned… and smooth. The silk bathrobe only just grazed mid-thigh. With an imagination running wild, he could feel his heart and mind now racing against each other, and his chest tightened enough to convince him he was suffering through a heart attack. 

His state only worsened as he strode over to him, because his body refused to react appropriately. All he wanted to do was pull him into his lap - letting his wet, needy hands wander up his thighs, only to finger him and toy with him relentlessly until he could no longer take it; but that’s not what happened. Instead, he was frozen to where he sat, able only to imagine the possibilities of what he could’ve done to him.

Light stood before him, letting his eyes roam his surroundings until they came back to L. “You did this for me?”

His legs trembled weakly, even with being sat down. Realizing that he wasn’t going to respond, or couldn’t, Light calmly approached him, looking more relaxed than L himself felt. He came close to going into shock as he sat himself down on his lap, and Light cusped one of his hands in both of his.

“I need you to help me out.” He placed his trapped hand on the belt of the bathrobe. 

Involuntarily, yet enacting what he wanted to do to him anyway, he curled his fingers around it and pulled, causing it to untie with very little effort. Unsure of what to do with himself, his hand hovered just out of reach from his abdomen, and his legs now shook vigorously under Light’s weight. This hadn’t gone unnoticed, but the teenager thought better than to bring it up knowing that it was far from helping his cause, and he appeared to take it all in his stride with no visible concern. It seemed he was the one in control, walking L through every step. 

Light strung his arms over his shoulders and L’s eyes were drawn to his bare torso beneath the robe. His gaze only continued to travel down his body, from his chest, to his abdomen, then lower. With one glance up at his face he was met with a smile. Not a smirk. His cheeks were glowing, radiating warmth, and it soon brought him back down from his frenzied state. The heat from his body was all too familiar.

L’s hand only had a slight tremble as he placed it down on Light’s exposed thigh. The excitement Light made no effort to hide was difficult to ignore, but that seemed to be his intention.

The sound of running water recollected his thoughts, and he quickly turned to see the bathtub was almost too full. Pulling away from his distraction for less than a second he leant over, still balancing Light on his lap, and stopped the water running, then returned to his original position facing the teenager. The tips of their noses met, but Light backed up attentively as L spoke. 

“Your bath awaits, Lawliet-kun.”

“Lawliet-kun? You mean Lawliet-san.” Light frowned. 

L shook his head. “Not quite. My safer option would have been to address you as Mr Lawliet, but in English it’s simply not the same…” His voice trailed off, only to pick up again seconds later to make his point clear. “I am Lawliet-san and you are Lawliet-kun, because I can’t allow for there to be two of us.”

The corners of his lips curved downwards as he began to sulk, but he knew L wouldn’t give in to that sort of behaviour and would outright refuse to listen to his argument. All he could do was accept it.

This win over who deserved which title served as a complete distraction to what was in front of him - his nearly naked husband with a need that had to be taken care of. A smaller need than his own, but still a need. It surprised him to see that Light wasn’t more well-endowed, serving as another reason for why L earned the title of Lawliet-san, but still, he liked what he was seeing for the first time. 

“You’re very cute, Lawliet-kun...” L reinforced the name, but it didn’t come with negative connotation and he wouldn’t think any less of him because of that title. It was endearing to use.

Light grew very conscious of his stare and began to shift uncomfortably in his lap. “Lawliet-san, Ryuzaki.”

“If Lawliet-kun wishes to bathe any time soon, he must stop being so defiant…” L mused. 

He wasn’t impressed, but he was compliant. Their bickering was enough to make him realise that this was Light he was dealing with, and he had no reason to be as anxious as he was with a person he knew, or at least felt he knew, so well. He was satisfied that he hadn’t retaliated because it meant he now had his way with him. L was in control and he could do as he pleased. His hand rested on his thigh, unmoved by their bickering, and now gently clawing his fingertips in a motion meant to tickle him, but he was unresponsive to it even as he noticed what he was trying to do. Light’s arms draped around him pulled him closer until his chin was resting on his shoulder, and L immediately stopped. 

“I hope you’re ready...” He whispered into his ear, intentionally keeping his voice low and soft-spoken to play around with Light’s senses. It always made him shiver, and it never failed to give him goosebumps. L couldn’t understand it but, when it was clear the teenager liked it, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

Thinking he’d have to scoot Light off his lap, he was surprised when Light let go of him and moved voluntarily. He couldn’t take his eyes off his boner, which hitched up the silk material when he finally forced himself upright, and it was only just covered by the bathrobe. It seemed almost too preemptive, but at least that meant he was ready. He hoped the warm water would make it subside for a while to avoid any kind of rush, because his plan was to take things slow to allow for more time to play around with him. 

Not only was he tempted to touch Light, but he was craving his own hand. He was just on the verge of excitement, which was expected, seeing as he always took a while to get hard, and it made him want the attention, either from himself or his husband - whichever happened first. With it being Light’s first time, and the fact that he was younger, he wasn’t expecting much. It was likely he even had more experience than the teenager, but only because he had a tendency to be perverted in his ways and inclined to experiment. Light, interrupting some of his deepest, most perverse memories, shrugged his bathrobe off in such a swift motion that it took him time to process what was happening.

He stepped into the bath, moving straight past dumbfounded L who couldn’t move from the edge he was sat on. His legs didn’t seem to respond to his will to pounce up at Light and have his way with him. There was nothing he could do about it now that he’d begun to sit down in the water. 

“Nervous?” he chimed, mocking the same word he’d used earlier. 

For a few seconds he watched him intently, before giving in to a solemn nod. It was frustrating to need him so badly yet he was unable to act upon every whim he had. Even his reasonable mind couldn’t form an answer for why he couldn’t physically respond to what his mind was telling him to do, but he made the assumption it was something deeply ingrained in him that made him nervous around Light, especially in a situation where he could be so vulnerable. 

Light reached towards him and grabbed both ends of the undone tie that was still strung around the neck of his shirt, before yanking him down into a kiss, and bringing him very close to falling in the bath with him.

He tried to fight back. This only prompted Light to drag him down harder, pulling him with harsh tugs, with very little interval between each one, and using his weight to hold him there. His hands tried to push him away, but he couldn’t reach him without nearly knocking himself in just by losing his balance. Light’s tongue entered his mouth, yet he continued to squirm in defense and tried with all his might to escape his grasp, even when there was no doubt he’d lose against the teenager’s physical strength and with his awkward positioning. 

His weight slipped from under him and he was dragged backwards. A last minute struggle commenced as he tried to keep his balance by grabbing the edge of the bath, but his fingers slipped, sending him crashing into the water beneath him.

L tried to scramble back up as he felt the water soak into his clothes, but it was already too late, and Light had him trapped as he tugged his body closer and continued to slip his tongue past his lips. He wanted L to play, but he wouldn’t. Truthfully he was scared of advancing any further. Light made it clear that he wanted him desperately, and that he was no longer willing to wait for him to overcome his nerves and get on with it. He hadn’t even been given the time of day to at least strip himself. It was bad enough being wet fully clothed, but Light persisted in making sure he hadn’t missed a bit of him with water, by forcing him to sink down further with his strong pull.

It took him a while, but he soon picked up that L showed nothing but reluctancy. His clenched fists allowed his tie to slide from them. He used this opportunity to pull back from Light and gasp for air, because his attempts to get away combined with their mouths clamped together took everything out of him. All his weight was now pressing on his hands and knees against the bottom of the bathtub, and he could feel his shirt clinging to his body, adding extra weight on, with everything else he wore, likewise, soaked through to his skin. 

“I thought you were going to take good care of me,” Light grinned to himself with self-accomplishment at having his way with L. “I think you just need some encouragement, right?”

He lifted his head up, feeling water drip from the ends of his hair and back into the body of water it came from, and glared at him with an expression he knew resembled that of a drenched cat, but he couldn’t care any less what he looked like. For the first time, he was genuinely irritated. 

“Encouragement? Is that what you call this?” He muttered.

“Don’t be so stubborn...” Light whined as he tried to rope L back in with his arms over his shoulders. He could even feel his legs wrapping around his backside, but he made no attempts to stop him. 

L sighed at his oblivious nature; it annoyed him to think he was doing it on purpose, but he was irked more by the soft-spot he had for Light when he whined like a spoilt brat, because he had nothing but good intentions for him, and he did want to look after him. If only he knew how to do this without being dragged, against his will, dressed from head to toe, into a bath with him. It pissed him off, but this aggravation still hadn’t been enough to stop him getting hard, and he had no plans to come between any of that. Maybe he was being stubborn at the thought of Light beating him at anything, but he knew he’d have to let go of that. They couldn’t live with hands at each other’s throats forever when they’d put all their efforts into getting far away from that life together.

He shook off his negative thoughts. It seemed like such a pointless thing to get frustrated at when there was no need for it. Light had been watching him, which he only noticed when he stopped letting his thoughts overrule his feelings, and in the midst of it all, he hadn’t paid any attention to Light rubbing himself against his leg.

L blinked at him and began shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Light...”

The teenager stopped what he was doing, but maintained his half-lidded gaze. “Why?”

“I was being--” he cut off when a gasp was forced from him as Light rubbed himself against his boner. He was about to let the word ‘selfish’ slip, but luckily he hadn’t finished. 

“We’re having fun, it’s fine,” Light replied like he knew what he wanted to say, but didn’t miss his opportunity to tease him and take full advantage even when he understood exactly what L was getting at, like he wanted to avoid the confrontation. He wouldn’t stop. He kept going, and he knew if it persisted he wouldn’t last long, which wasn’t what he wanted. He knew he had to hold out but he doubted himself with every passing second. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting things.”

He couldn’t create enough distance between their bodies to stop him pressing into him, and his legs were definitely not for letting him get away. Light would only have himself to blame for getting in the way of newly post-marital sex, but from what he understood, he had no intention of letting L have his say. Yet something made him not care. It was unknown to him what it was, but he was filled with the urge to just let it happen. As Light continued to grind his hips between his thighs, it was the warmth that spread across his lower abdomen that made him gasp, and the way his cock seemed to twitch in response. 

Light was panting, yet gradually growing more energetic, sweating from his rigid movement and the heat that still radiated from the bath water. Most of his body was submerged, but the water only just caught the tips of his hair as he kept his body close to L’s, rocking his hips in a set motion in his attempt to please himself, and even L, in the process. He couldn’t stop himself repeating the same action. It felt good, even through his wet pants and boxer shorts. Each time his cock made contact with the material, it was stroked in just the right way, and this only made him go at it harder. Their pacing picked up. Light’s gasps were now getting caught in his throat, and this developed into quiet moans. 

It was difficult to look away from Light - with his eyes squeezed shut as he continued to put all his efforts into his movement, his arms around his neck pulling him in, pressing their foreheads together, and his parted, tender lips. He moved and began to softly kiss and suck on his lower lip. Again, he felt his cock throb with every delicate touch, and Light made it known that this pleased him as he rocked his hips faster. The water thrashed around them and splashed over the side of the bath but it felt like nothing more than gentle contact, and not as aggressive as the overflowing water made it seem, He soon found himself invading the teenager’s mouth with his tongue. He groaned into his mouth as he attempted to ravage it, and this earned him more moaning from Light who was trying to reward his actions with his greater efforts to please him.

He didn’t want to finish, but Light was adamant that it’s what he wanted when he refused to slow down when he did. His face was flushed bright red as he further exerted himself even as L tried to stop.

“Please, j...just… not yet, please...” he begged as he felt his a knotting sensation around his groin in his physical readiness to cum. He didn’t want to. L wanted to fuck him, and he felt a surge of intense aggravation at the thought of being stopped by Light, who knew very well that’s what his intention had been from the start. It made him feel pathetic as he strained to be free, but he remained trapped. 

Light ignored his attempts to slip away and went for the kill. For a second he fell strangely quiet, but he gasped and grunted as he tried to spend every last part of his energy on finishing. His body gave a harsh jerk, and before he knew it, the teenager released on him - not that he could tell, and it was likely the water had washed the cum away as quickly as it had spilled on him. The sensation seemed to continue for a few seconds as he let out his final, breathless, moans as a delayed response. L wailed at the overwhelming need to come as his body movement slowed, but Light suppressed the sound with his forceful mouth clamping back on his and tried his best to keep going. It was futile, as even L could feel Light’s cock steadily return to its flaccid state. 

He whimpered as Light made the sudden action of groping the bulge in his pants. He’d taken it upon himself to finish L up. With fingers gripping him through the soaked fabric of his pants, he used his palm to rub him up and down and caused him to squirm under his control, bringing him ever so close to release. L bit his lip and gave way to what he wanted. His own hips opposed the motion of Light’s hand and he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he was well and truly spent. 

Grasping for the sides of the bath, his fingers clawed into them. He groaned, much louder than Light had prior to him, and thrust sharply into his hand, repeating this over and over, until he knew he’d reached the point of no return. 

A spasm shot through his body as he climaxed, and he couldn’t stop himself breathlessly mouthing Light’s name with each jolt that went through him. His regret was instantaneous when he could feel the mess he’d made in his pants, but he was midway through being completely spaced out and twitching as he spilt the last of his load, and made one of the worst decisions imaginable. He wanted to kick himself for letting Light get away with it.   
His body flopped back down onto Light. A squelch from his waterlogged clothes followed and he felt Light’s hand finally slip away from him.

“Why...?” he asked breathlessly, resting his head down against his shoulder.

Light glanced down at him and took seconds to respond. Even from where he lay his head, he could feel his heart hammering away from his earlier climax, and sensed the confusion in his voice without needing to look at up his expression. “Why what?”

“I had other plans and you knew it, Light...”

“And you’re not satisfied?”

L held his breath, considering the next words that left his mouth, before letting out a prolonged sigh seconds later. “I am... but I wanted to make it special for you.”

Light gripped him by the sleeves of his shirt and forced him off his shoulder. He put his weight back on his knees and found himself staring at Light with an intense feeling of panic at his reaction, which was quickly settled when he was met with a smile. “It was special.”

He was sceptical to this reply, because it was making very little sense to him. L was certain Light had wanted more from him than that. His voice came out with a low uncertainty. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Light frowned. “I thought you’d feel good after that. I’m s--”

Cutting him off in the wave of his hand, he fell silent before he could finish. “I do feel good. I was just worried about giving you what you wanted, and making sure we truly made this... official.”

“And you’re implying we don’t have time for that later?”

“I--”

Later?

Light grinned at L’s sudden inability to speak. 

So that was his plan.

From what he understood, they were in for a long, if not interesting, rest of the evening.


End file.
